The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack
The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack is the eighteenth paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2, and the second weapon mod expansion, after the Gage Mod Courier DLC. Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are achievement rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= mask-alfred.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-pachy.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-timothy.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-vincent.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement |-|Materials= mat-prehistoric.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-dawn.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-fossil.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-feathers.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Patterns= pattern-dinosaursscars.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-dinosaursskull.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-dinosaursstripes.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-prehistoricpredator.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= * The masks included in The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack are named after the respective dinosaurs on which they were based, with the sole exception of the Alfred mask which depicts a Carnotaurus. ** This likely hints at it being originally based on an Allosaurus before being changed to its current state. Coincidentally, the real-life Allosaurus also has bony horn-like ridges on the sides of its skull, though not as pronounced as those of the Carnotaurus. ** The dinosaur associated with the Vincent mask is identified as a Velociraptor. This is factually incorrect as it is more structurally consistent with the closely-related Deinonychus genus of dinosaurs. The cause of this mistake possibly stemmed from the widespread moniker of said dinosaurs made popular after the release of the Jurassic Park series of movies and books. Like in the movies and books, the developers probably weren't aware of the relatively recent genus name change as the proper scientific term was only coined after the release of the third film in the series; Deinonychii were dubbed Velociraptor antirrhopus before the new name caught on. *** Like in the movies, Vincent the "Velociraptor" is depicted as being featherless and has scaly skin as opposed to the bird-like feathers on real Velociraptors and Deinonychii. **** Also incorrect is the depiction of this dinosaur's predation of the Protoceratops. While true Velociraptors indeed preyed on said herbivores, the Deinonychus after which the mask was modeled did not exist within the same period. The Deinonychus existed during the early Cretaceous period, while both of the aforementioned species came about much later (Upper Cretaceous). * The descriptions of the masks on the website are separate from those in-game. The website descriptions are also attributed to Chains. ** Alfred: “You all know the T-Rex, right? The big motherfucker that could eat cars. Well, this dude is like that, except, give him fucking horns. They found this guys bones in South America. The lab report came back, and it tested positive for bad assery. The horns, man. Looks like a dinosaur Sith Lord.” ** Pachy: “Now the Pachycephalosaurus is a personal favourite, and with good reason. I mean, look at that fucking bonehead. I’d pay all my money from the next hundred jobs to have the skull of this fresh motherfucker in my house.” ** Timothy: “The triceratops ia one bad-assed motherfucker. Look at those horns, man. That’s where it gets it’s name from. It’s Greek for three, that’s the tri, cera, which means horn, and ops, which is face. Three Horn Face. How cool is that? Anyway, this guy will fuck you up.” ** Vincent: “Now, the velociraptor. You’ll remember these guys from that movie. What was it called? I can’t remember, but it should have been called “Bunch A Motherfucking Dumb Ass Rich Kids Sit Around Eating Ice Cream Which Is Just Fattening Their Asses For The Baddest Beasts In The Jungle The Motherfucking Raptors.”” Weapon Modifications AK Modern Barrel (AK).png|link=Modern Barrel|' ' DMR Kit (AK).png|link=DMR Kit (AK)|' ' PBS Suppressor (AK).png|link=PBS Suppressor|' ' Scope Mount (AK).png|link=Scope Mount|' ' Crabs Rail (AK).png|link=Crabs Rail|' ' Keymod Rail (AK).png|link=Keymod Rail|' ' Aluminum Foregrip (AK).png|link=Aluminum Foregrip|' ' Aluminum Grip (AK).png|link=Aluminum Grip|' ' Low Drag Magazine (AK).png|link=Low Drag Magazine|' ' Classic Stock (AK).png|link=Classic Stock|' ' CAR DMR Kit (CAR).png|link=DMR Kit (CAR)|' ' OVAL Foregrip (CAR).png|' ' E.M.O. Foregrip (CAR).png|' ' Long Ergo Foregrip (AMR-16).png|' ' Aftermarket Shorty (Para).png|' ' THRUST Lower Receiver (CAR).png|link=THRUST Lower Receiver|' ' L5 Magazine.png|link=L5 Magazine|' ' 2 Piece Stock.png|link=2 Piece Stock|' ' LW Upper Receiver (CAR).png|link=LW Upper Receiver|' ' THRUST Upper Receiver (CAR).png|link=THRUST Upper Receiver|' ' Achievements Trivia * Chains notes that he was "nuts over those dinosaur masks a couple years back", referring to the Beeef set of masks in PAYDAY: The Heist, which gave Chains a dinosaur mask. External links * Announcement Page Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack DLC